


Survival Out of the Company

by guava



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Roleplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Inseong thinks his and Youngbin's greatest challenge is breaking up once. But what if it isn't?After getting back together, Inseong confronts his fear of losing Youngbin again through fortune-telling and cheating on Youngbin...with Youngbin.Bonus Chapter:Youngbin's perspective of the events in the first chapter.This story is Part 03 of a Sepgu Sangsa AU.Other Parts:Part 01:Through the Bracelet (Chapter 02)Part 02:Officer Kim's Office Romance in Overtime
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It turned out to be a bad idea for Inseong to pretend that his three-year-long breakup with Youngbin had not happened. Since Inseong moved back from London and they had gotten back together, they entered another honeymoon period and Inseong had even invited Youngbin to move into his new apartment in Seoul. Inseong thought they could skip the step of getting to know each other all over again, in denial of his fear that history would repeat itself and he would lose Youngbin once more.

The timing of his discovery that their new honeymoon period couldn't last forever was the worst as Inseong still had tons of work to wade through and couldn't run out of his office to where Youngbin was to undo the damage that he had done. Behind his mountain of files of documents to look through, he had called Youngbin to deliver his usual apology about his packed schedule.

"Youngbin-ah, I'll be home very late for the rest of this week. I've got lots of meetings with overseas partners and because of the time zone issue, I can only talk to them at really inconvenient hours."

"It's okay," Youngbin replied. "That's the way it is with overseas partners. Should I cancel our dinner reservation?"

"That's for Wednesday night, isn't it? If I shift around some appointments, I can still make it..."

After putting his phone on speaker mode, Inseong tapped a few times on his tablet to pull up his schedule for the week. For Wednesday evening, he had a radio show lined up which he couldn't ask his personal assistant to reschedule. As he sighed and swiped through the rest of his schedule, he searched for a half-hour block of free time that he could use to meet up with Youngbin.

Then, Youngbin said the words that set Inseong off. "It's really fine. I'm fine with you just enjoying your work, really." 

"It's...It's okay!? Is it FINE, really?" Inseong couldn't help but raise his voice. "Is it really fine for you to think that I'm just working?"

"What are you--"

"While you're being fine and thinking I'm just working, I could be out with some other man or woman at some restaurant, coffee shop, bar, hotel or wherever. In London, lots of people wanted to have fun with me and I've even gone home with some of them. How can you be so sure that I'm not having the same kind of fun right here, somewhere in this big city in a place that you don't know?"

Without waiting for Youngbin's answer, Inseong ended the call with a swift jab of his finger on his phone's screen. He trembled in his leather swivel chair, taking measured breaths and clenching and unclenching his fists to try to calm down.

In the silence of his office, he reflected on what he just did. He had made Youngbin think that he was cheating on him all along just because Youngbin didn't seem to care that he had to cancel their plans again. He had lied--about lying--to give Youngbin a reason to get upset. 

Inseong wanted Youngbin to get as upset as he was. He didn't like that Youngbin was fine that Inseong's duties kept getting in the way of them being with each other. Unlike Youngbin, he wasn't fine with the pattern of making plans and having those plans fall through for nearly a month. He was worried that if that pattern went on, reality would prove that Youngbin had made the right choice three years ago to break up with him so he wouldn't have to choose between Youngbin and his work.

On Inseong's desk, his phone lay silent and still. Inseong stared at it, both dreading and hoping that Youngbin would call back to demand for details on who Inseong had been cheating on him with. Inseong didn't want to give a reason for Youngbin to actually hate him, but he wanted an opening to break down and explain his feelings.

The phone had not rung when his assistant entered his office and interrupted his wait.

"Your 4 o'clock meeting will be starting soon...Has something happened?"

As Inseong looked up at her, he blinked away a hot tear.

"Oh...it's just...my phone," he said, picking up his phone to hand it to her. "It ran out of battery while I was playing my game. I didn't get to save. Could you charge it for me?"

Slowly, she nodded and took his phone from him. At the door, she glanced back at him, as if hoping to catch a sign of the real reason for his distress. If Youngbin could trade places with her at that very moment, he'd see that Inseong was in truth, a terrible liar.

* * *

Their breakup had been their worst fight, but it was not their only fight. Before their three years of separation, they had another three years of dating that was spotted with a fight every now and then. Those small fights seldom blew up into big ones that exposed uglier sides of them and called for them to rethink if they still had a future together, which Inseong hated doing more and more.

What if...it wasn't necessary for them to wonder if their future would be good or bad. What if...someone could show them evidence that they were meant to be.

What if...Inseong shredded the tear-stained notepad sheets crammed with the draft of his apology and brought Youngbin to see a professional who could read their future?

The idea came to him in the middle of reviewing his schedule for the day. As he read over the extra tasks that his assistant had slotted in, he remembered that this was the day when he had to take on Jaeyoon's most urgent duties while Jaeyoon accompanied their CEO on his annual trip to visit a world-renowned fortune teller in Budapest. Jaeyoon, being the CEO's son, would be the first employee to hear what the divine had in store for their company.

Last year, Inseong had tagged along with father and son to (unsuccessfully) sneak in a question about Youngbin. In the present, when he and Youngbin were living in the same country again, he had the option to get his fortune read with Youngbin while settling for a less renowned (and less expensive) fortune teller.

To find the right one, he called up someone connected to the network of unusual businesses.

"Hello, we are Udadada and we will do anything for you," greeted Inseong's friend, former general manager and current president of an odd jobs company.

"Dawon-ah, it's me," Inseong greeted him back. "That tagline sounds as misleading as ever. Someone could just ask you, 'Is murder off limits?'"

"Sorry, we don't entertain customers with no common sense."

"Hold on!" Inseong exclaimed, stopping Dawon from hanging up. "I need your services for real."

"I still can't help you," Dawon replied. "After your last cancellation, you've been put on our company's blacklist."

"Oh, come on," Inseong sighed.

His last request for Udadada had been for Dawon to work out with him for three months at an exclusive gym. Inseong's original goal was to treat Youngbin to a feast of his chocolate abs, which he had abandoned after too many mornings of choosing to fool around with Youngbin in bed over exercising. There was no point for Inseong to bulk up in secret when Youngbin liked his body just the way it was.

"Why am I on the blacklist? I paid for your service fee and your gym membership, and even transferred my membership to Chani so you could work out with him," Inseong reminded Dawon.

"That gym membership was a curse in disguise. After getting used to that fancy gym, switching back to an ordinary one has become another problem in my life. It's all your fault, Kim Inseong!"

Inseong cringed and admitted, "You're right, it's my fault. How could I get you used to something that's hard to replace that would be taken away from you, when I had suffered for the same reason for three long years..."

"Oh no, not another one of your Youngbin problems," Dawon took his turn to sigh. "Fine, what do you need this time? It'd better be good, and dramatic, and would give me a good story to attract more customers."

"Thanks, you're a good friend! You can use my case to tap into the market for gentlemen hoping to keep the romance alive in their long term relationship. Anyway," Inseong got to the meat of the matter, "could you set up a meeting for me and Youngbin with a fortune teller? Do you know of any good ones?"

"Hmm...I do know of a tarot card reader. He's someone you know too."

"Oh, who?"

"Do you remember Intern Kim? Never mind, I'll send over a piece of black history that will make you remember."

On Inseong's messaging app, a GIF popped up that showed Inseong linking arms and dancing in a circle with another employee in a noraebang. Inseong had faint memories of that company gathering from before he was transferred to the London branch. He didn't think he had been very drunk, yet the GIF of his tipsy dancing had turned into a viral meme among office workers. Just as he was weighing the pros and cons of his talent in getting famous, he recognized the employee that he danced with in the GIF as the young man that he used to call 'Intern Kim'.

"Maybe because of that GIF, Intern Kim left the company and the entire industry to get into fortune-telling," Dawon explained. "When he started up, I went to get a reading from him and learned that the first client of my new business would be a desperate, lovesick and successful man who speaks a foreign language."

Inseong knew who Dawon was talking about--Inseong himself. "Our CEO wouldn't have to go all the way to Budapest if he knew his former intern could give such accurate readings. Anyway, where is former Intern Kim's workplace? Your job is to get Youngbin to meet me there this Friday, in the late afternoon, and let him know that I want our joint futures read."

"Consider it done," Dawon said.

While they discussed the exact timing for having Youngbin show up at the place for getting their readings, Inseong's assistant poked her head into his office to remind him to head to another meeting room and lead the morning briefing.

Before Inseong hung up, Dawon asked, "One last thing--do you want the 'chicken service'?"

Inseong had never heard of that offering from Dawon's company and was short of time to find out what it was. "Do you think I need it?"

"Hell, yes."

* * *

From its name alone, Inseong could not tell that the 'chicken service' had nothing to do with chicken or any chicken dishes. It was in fact a service to stop Udadada's customers from being a chicken and was delivered by Chani, Dawon's right hand man and only employee.

Inseong arrived on time at the foot of the slightly rundown building where former Intern Kim worked. He was charged with confidence and dressed to the nines in suit and tie. Just half an hour ago, he had wrapped up his well-attended talk at his former university about 'Inseong O'Clock', his popular Youtube channel on learning business English. He had even fielded an extra three questions from the audience before leaving the packed lecture hall.

It turned out that Youngbin had arrived earlier than him and had gone upstairs to Intern Kim's workplace. Only Chani waited for Inseong, nodding his head as Inseong approached him.

"You can go now," Inseong told him. "Today, I won't be a chicken."

"That's what all chicken say," Chani replied.

He insisted on following Inseong up the stairs of the building. As Inseong reached the third level, the bottom dropped out of his stomach at the sight of Youngbin. Youngbin was as handsome as ever and appeared to be in a good mood, standing with a perfect posture and with both hands in his pocket.

They had not spoken to each other since Inseong's disastrous ending of their last phone call. When Inseong got home, he avoided their shared bedroom and chose to sleep in the guest room. He couldn't bear for Youngbin to give him the cold shoulder, though he fully deserved it, and seeing Youngbin in person once again enlarged the pit of anxiety inside his chest.

Gripped with panic, Inseong turned around. But thanks to the chicken service, he was given no room to escape as Chani blocked his way and forced him to turn back to the front. After twisting Inseong's arm behind his back, Chani made Inseong walk towards Youngbin.

"Ow! Since when did you get so strong?" Inseong demanded to know. 

"Since I did bench presses and lateral pulls in your place at the gym," Chani replied. 

A few steps away from Youngbin, he practically threw Inseong at Youngbin. Youngbin caught Inseong in his arms, keeping him from falling. Inseong wanted to stay longer in Youngbin's hold, perhaps until the tension between them melted away, but that wasn't possible in the public and unromantic hallway that they were in. 

As Youngbin let him go, Inseong's heart ached. 

"He's all yours, hyung," Chani said, taking his phone out and getting back to his work. "I've got to run and make sure another chicken goes through with his love confession at...Shake Shack? What a cheapskate." 

Shaking his head in disgust, he went back down the stairs. 

When Inseong turned back to Youngbin, the anxiety in his stomach rose to his throat and showed itself in the words that he spoke. "So...um...Dawon has explained what we're here for, right?" 

"Oh, yes. This will be my first time paying for a tarot reading." 

With a little smile, Youngbin offered Inseong his hand and said, "Shall we?" 

The warmth of Youngbin's smile and Youngbin's palm against Inseong's hand gave Inseong hope that he had not messed up too badly. As Youngbin slid open the door before them, Inseong looked down, hiding that he was close to tears again. He had to remind himself that about half an hour ago, he had pulled off a talk for a large crowd with great confidence. Beside Youngbin, it was hard for him to be the more competent and charming version of himself, especially as his better qualities seemed to cost him chances to actually be by Youngbin's side. 

The room behind the closed door was like a shared office for fortune tellers of various specialties. Inseong found former Intern Kim seated at a table in the centre, flanked by a man discussing a print-out of what looked like an astrological chart with his customer and a woman writing down a string of numbers on a notepad for an elderly couple. 

Before Inseong and Youngbin took their seats, former Intern Kim rose to greet them. When Inseong shook his hand, the sight of his chunky rings and bracelets criss-crossing his wrist brought back a memory from their time in their old office. Dawon had lectured the former intern a lot for not obeying the company's dress code, probably giving him a strong reason to 

leave the company that had nothing to do with the viral dancing GIF. 

"Hello, former Intern Kim," Inseong said. "I suppose you're enjoying wearing as many accessories as you want these days." 

"I am," replied former Intern Kim. "You can call me Hwiyoung. So, what question about the future would you like to ask?" 

"Well, you see...if you remember, Youngbin and I are dating," Inseong started, squeezing Youngbin's hand once for courage. "We broke up for a while and then recently got together again. I'd like to ask if we're truly meant to be." 

His request sounded cheesier than he thought. But without cringing at him, Hwiyoung just nodded and reached for the deck of cards on his desk. After he shuffled the cards, he spread them over his desk in the arc of a semi-circle. 

"Which hand do you use less?" Hwiyoung asked. 

As Inseong was a left-hander, he released Youngbin's hand to raise his right hand. 

"Pick three cards that would represent the past, present and future of your relationship," Hwiyoung instructed. 

Inseong let his hand hover over the cards while he tried to tap into his intuition. He wanted to trust the universe, yet was also ready to fight it if it gave him signs that he and Youngbin would have a bad ending. Like when he resisted fully accepting their first break-up. 

But then, maybe after the stunt Inseong pulled in his phone call, Youngbin might prefer a bad sign about their future. In their history, Youngbin was the only one who had ever wanted them to break up. He hadn't made any promises that he would never ask to break up again and Inseong didn't want to force him to do so. 

The possibility that they were headed to another ending made Inseong regret getting their fortune told. He should have brought Youngbin somewhere else. Maybe to Shake Shack for burger and fries, where Inseong didn't have to confront what a chicken he truly was. 

Still, since he had given Hwiyoung his question, he took the plunge to select his three cards. Hwiyoung arranged them into a neat row before sweeping the remaining cards away. 

"First, your past," Hwiyoung said and flipped the first card over. "Ace of wands, reversed--a sign of doubts, indecision or poor decisions. This obviously reflects the period when you two had broken up." 

"Next, your present." He flipped over the middle card. "Ten of Pentacles--a sign of money, financial success and legacy."

Only the card that showed their future remained. To put off the moment of truth, Inseong said, "Speaking of legacy, did you know that the GIF of us at the noraebang is still making the rounds on the web?" 

Hwiyoung ignored him to reveal the answer to his question. "Lastly, the future. Ace of cups--a sign of joy, emotions and new beginnings."

Looking at both Inseong and Youngbin, he added, "So you can live as if you're meant for each other, for now. Would you like to take a picture of your reading?" 

"Sure," Youngbin said. 

While he used his phone to snap a picture of the cards, Inseong excused himself to retreat to the washroom. There, he stood at the sink and splashed cold water on his face, washing away the sweat from his nerves. Hwiyoung's reading didn't turn up anything ominous or earth-shattering, and that was good enough for Inseong. 

He heard the door swinging open and then Youngbin saying, "Inseong-ah, are you okay?" 

Raising his face, Inseong took in Youngbin's look of concern in the mirror. 

He stood up straight as he faced Youngbin and replied, "Yes, I'm okay." 

"I've paid for our reading," Youngbin said. "What did you think about it?" 

"Well..." Downplaying the roller coaster of emotions inside him from the reading's start to its end, Inseong said, "I thought getting our fortune told would be more dramatic. It was fine, in general." 

"The cards you picked turn out to pretty accurately reflect our life so far. I told Hwiyoung that this reading has got me to believe more in tarot." 

"Ah, that's good," Inseong said. "To be honest, I should have asked to meet somewhere else first. So we can talk about...you know, what I said during my last phone call." 

Youngbin stepped closer to Inseong and asked, "Do you have anything more to say about that?" 

"I'm really sorry." Even as his eyes grew hot, Inseong did his best to not look down. "I'm really not secretly seeing anyone else behind your back. I just said all that rubbish because...I guess I'm really needy. But only for you." 

Youngbin reached out to take both of Inseong's hands in his. "Remember when we used to work overtime together, you kept saying that if your hard work doesn't pay off, you'll let yourself be poached to one of our rival companies? This time is a bit similar to back then, don't you see?" 

Inseong grasped Youngbin's fingers and admitted, "I don't remember threatening to quit..." 

"The point is..." Youngbin paused as he tried not to smile. He continued, "The point is that you didn't quit. You didn't quit as your hard work did pay off. You don't have to worry about anything...it's me who should, like the company, take action to show how much I treasure you." 

"Youngbinnie..." 

As eager as Inseong was to put their fight behind them, he had to ask, "So you're not mad at me? At all?"

"Hmm, well," Youngbin brushed his thumb over Inseong's knuckles, "It wasn't fun for me to imagine the fun that you were having in other people's bed in England. I know I shouldn't get jealous since I had hoped you'd find love there--" 

"Oh please! Please get jealous!" 

Inseong lost control for a moment and let his odd request slip out. To save the trouble of explaining what he meant, he pulled Youngbin closer to him for a kiss. 

At the touch of Inseong's lips on his, Youngbin closed his eyes and returned Inseong's kiss. He let go of Inseong's hands, but only to rest his hands on Inseong's hips, encouraging Inseong to press closer and kiss him harder. 

Just as Inseong was about to deepen his kiss, intent on delivering one that didn't match the atmosphere of the rather grubby washroom, his phone buzzed in the pocket of his pants. 

_Work_...work was calling, taking him away from Youngbin once more. 

Pulling away, Youngbin said, "You should take that." 

His voice had gone a little huskier from their kiss. As Inseong reached for his phone, he glanced at the wall, against which he could have been kissing Youngbin breathless. 

He answered his call. It was Jaeyoon on the other end, claiming he was bringing news of an emergency. Inseong guessed he was exaggerating until Jaeyoon shared the CEO's latest plans for the company. 

"A BRANCH IN MONGOLIA!?" 

Inseong thought repeating Jaeyoon's words out might make them sound less ridiculous. It didn't and he only managed to stun Youngbin with his outburst. 

"You've got to talk him out of it," Jaeyoon pleaded. "Hyung, you're better at talking than I am." 

"I don't know," Inseong sighed. "It's only an emergency if he's going to start executing his plan right away." 

After Jaeyoon insisted that was his father's intention, Inseong agreed to call the CEO and do what he could. Inseong hung up and pocketed his phone, running calculations in his mind on how fast he could clear his latest task. 

"This won't take all night," he promised Youngbin. "Can you wait for me at home?" 

"Do you need to go back to the office?" Youngbin asked. 

Inseong shook his head. "I just need to find a place to set up my laptop, look up current affairs, crunch some numbers and talk our CEO into putting the brakes on blazing new trails." 

"How about doing that at the cafe near our place?" Youngbin suggested. "We can drive there, then I'll bring the car home and come back to pick you up." 

"Unlike our CEO's scheme, that's a great plan," Inseong said. "But you don't have to pick me up. Isn't that cafe within walking distance from our place?" 

"It is." Youngbin came closer to put his hand on Inseong's hip, like when they were kissing. "But you see, I've become curious about what's it like to pick you up. As if we're strangers. I want to know if I can do better than all those people in England." 

"You..." Inseong gave him a strangled laugh and said, "You don't have to." 

"I want to." 

Winding his arm around Inseong's waist, Youngbin continued, "And I want you to have the same kind of fun you had overseas. You don't have to totally miss out on that just because you're with me." 

"But you see--" 

Inseong stopped there. It would take a while to supply the gory details to show Youngbin that he only had his 'fun' overseas to plug the Youngbin-shaped hole in his heart. He had foolishly misled Youngbin into thinking that he didn't want to miss out on that unhealthy flavour of fun when he didn't miss it one bit. 

He would let Youngbin know, when they were in a place other than the men's room and when Inseong didn't have to play the role of loyal advisor for their boss. 

"Never mind," Inseong said. "Just tell me what moves you'd like to pull on me." 

"That'd make what I'm going to do less of a surprise, wouldn't it?" 

Holding the door of the washroom open for Inseong, Youngbin let his lips twitch into a playful smirk. 

* * *

On their drive to the cafe, they worked out the details for Youngbin's idea. What Youngbin wanted was for them to pretend to not know each other. Youngbin would then approach Inseong at the cafe and Inseong was free to resist his charms or not. 

The chances of Inseong turning Youngbin down was...less than zero. Still, he'd do his best to not be turned on to see what Youngbin would do. It would be an interesting reversal of their beginning when Inseong asked Youngbin out and took the lead. 

But first, he had to get the CEO's head out of pumping investments into Mongolia. During his call with the company's head, he recapped the grand vision that they had drawn at the start of the year and toggled between the tabs of research open on his laptop that supported the wisdom of staying on course with their original plan.

He threw himself into the task even if he didn't have to. The CEO's ideas about Mongolia was inspired purely by the Budapest fortune teller's reading and was not backed with even one line of fact. 

After doing a good job with restoring his boss' sanity, Inseong took off his bluetooth earpiece with a sigh of relief. He had nearly forgotten that Youngbin was coming over until he shut the cover of his laptop and reached for what's left of his coffee. 

A table away from him, Youngbin was sipping on his own cup of coffee. He had changed out of his work clothes into a pair of tight jeans ripped at the knees and a black V-neck that didn't hide the Latin tattoo on his collarbone which he had gotten as a rebellious youth. 

Business was over. With Youngbin looking like _that_ near him, Inseong only had thoughts of pleasure. He set his coffee back down on the saucer, trying to not let it clatter. 

He kept his body stiff as Youngbin left his empty cup behind and came to his table. Even when Youngbin pulled out a chair and sat beside him, he kept his gaze straight. 

Youngbin peered at Inseong's face and said, "Kim Inseong, is that you? I've filled my mornings and my nights with your videos." 

"Is that so?" Inseong replied, acting cold and bored. 

Close to Youngbin, he had no choice but to inhale the rich, heady scent of Youngbin's cologne. It was stronger than before and Inseong imagined Youngbin applying more of his cologne at home, all the better to weaken Inseong's resistance. 

Inseong regretted agreeing to Youngbin's idea, playing the game that Youngbin had in mind, after not having gotten laid for about a month. 

Brushing off Inseong's fake coldness, Youngbin told him, "The first thing I see is you and before I go to sleep, the last thing I see is also you. I'm a really dedicated student and...a huge fan of yours." 

Youngbin must not have taken long to choose an angle for buttering Inseong up. Unlike him, Inseong was given the harder role of turning down someone who looked, spoke and smelled like the love of his life. 

"Oh, well...best of luck for your studies," Inseong said, turning slowly to look Youngbin up and down. "You should get going, I can't stand the smell of your cologne." 

"Why, is it too strong?" 

Youngbin seemed to think Inseong had given him an actual complaint. Tugging at the front of his V-neck, he bent his head to check how he smelled and flashed more of his bare chest. He totally missed Inseong sliding one of his hands under the table to wipe the sweat on his palm against his pants. 

When Youngbin let his shirt settle back on his chest, Inseong said, "The man who dumped me wore that exact same cologne." 

Youngbin's eyes went wide. 

Earlier in the car, Inseong had agreed to acting like how he was when he was single in England. He was all set to satisfy Youngbin's curiosity about that part of his life when he split his hours between two obsessions--work, and getting over Youngbin. 

"Ah, this...this cologne..." Youngbin rubbed the back of his neck. "I wished I hadn't reminded you of your painful memory...I'm sorry..." 

He didn't seem like he could continue pretending to be a smooth operator. It was a role that didn't suit him and Inseong preferred the glimpse of Youngbin's usual tender-hearted self as he worried over having hurt Inseong's feelings in the past. Still, Youngbin had been eager to explore their pretend scenario, and Inseong didn't want him to be disappointed in himself. 

Inseong pursed his lips, working his brain to come up with a good idea to speed things along. 

He lowered his voice, saying, "That painful memory really burns. To take my mind off it, I'd need to distract myself all night." 

"You," he leaned closer to Youngbin and continued, "you'd do as a distraction." 

"Me, really?" 

A nervous laugh escaped from between Youngbin's lips and out of habit, Youngbin covered his mouth with his hand. 

'Yes you, you adorable gorgeous creature,' was what Inseong wanted to tell Youngbin, but he remained quiet as Youngbin put his serious face back on.

"I'd like to take you somewhere else," Youngbin said as he placed his hand on Inseong's forearm. "Where we can be alone and I can make you forget about the fool who dumped you. Will you come along with me?"

"Sure...why not?"

Inseong looked down, tracing with just his eyes the prominent veins that ran over the skin of Youngbin's bare arm. During work hours, those were mostly kept out of sight under Youngbin's starched dress shirt. Inseong couldn't forget the remarkable occasions when the weather was hot and they had lots of work to do, and Youngbin would roll up his long sleeves, unthinkingly inflaming Inseong's libido.

It was not a good time for Inseong to get sentimental about their early days, but he couldn't help himself. Later, he'd have to kiss every centimetre of those veins, doing what he couldn't do to Youngbin when they were just ordinary friends and colleagues who worked in the same department.

He rested his fingers against the back of Youngbin's hand and said, "Show me what you can do with your beautiful hands."

To make up for his lapse in playing hard to get, he held back from linking their fingers together as Youngbin led the way to their apartment. Youngbin had no trouble with keeping up his act, glancing back from time to time to check whether Inseong was still following him. In return, Inseong studied his surroundings like he wasn't a familiar face in that area.

Finally, they stepped through the front door of their shared home.

After dropping his shoulder bag on their kitchen table, Inseong looked around and commented, "From the way you dress, I hadn't guessed that you have a place in this upscale neighbourhood. You must be one of those young elites."

"Sadly, I'm not. My boyfriend pays for everything."

Whipping around, Inseong found Youngbin giving him another playful smirk.

They had not agreed on Youngbin pretending that he wasn't single. Youngbin was either improvising or he had meant all along to throw a curveball at Inseong. Since they were not playing an actual sport, Inseong didn't see the harm in catching Youngbin's pitch.

"So..." Running his hand over the back of their leather sofa, Inseong said, "Your boyfriend must be rich."

"Very. But he's too busy with work to have fun with me," Youngbin replied. "I want to get back at him, just like how you want to get back at your ex."

He could barely hide his pride in coming up with a twist for their personal drama. Inseong wanted to put his lips against Youngbin's mouth, to drink in the glee from Youngbin's smile and to stop Youngbin from overstretching his acting skills in pretending to be evil.

But then, if Youngbin wanted to cheat on Inseong...with Inseong, Inseong had no reason to get upset. He should not let Youngbin's creativity go to waste. Since they had gotten back together, Youngbin had never been this creative in taking the lead to get Inseong into bed.

"What if he finds out?" Inseong asked. "What would you do if you lose your sugar daddy? Do you expect me to be your new one?"

"Yeah," Youngbin said, chuckling at 'sugar daddy'. "I'm really, really proud of what I can do. You won't be able to get enough of me."

"Oh, we'll see."

Ruining his attempt at sounding bored, Inseong pulled Youngbin towards him to get his overdue kiss.

The couch was the closest piece of furniture on which he could get Youngbin lying under him. But when he held Youngbin and took a step towards it, Youngbin grabbed his hips and nudged him in the direction of their bedroom.

Without taking his lips off Inseong's mouth, Youngbin guided Inseong backwards into their room. Inseong had missed being in there, though he had banned himself from entering for only a few days. After Youngbin sat him down on the bed, Inseong paused his kiss to shrug off his blazer and look around, noting that nothing was out of place. Youngbin had told the truth about not being mad at him, or else he would have removed Inseong's cologne, lip balm collection and Pikachu figurine from the top of their dresser.

"Your skills are really impressive," Inseong said, ripping off his tie.

Before he could toss it aside, Youngbin caught his wrist and sat down beside Inseong.

"Hold on," he said. "Is this tie expensive?"

"Why are you asking that? You--"

Nearly forgetting that they were pretending to be strangers, Inseong was about to bring up that Youngbin had bought the tie for him. Youngbin had picked it for its unusual design of scarlet clovers on an indigo background so both of them would not forget that it was a present from him.

Inseong closed his lips and opened them again to just repeat, "Why are you asking that?"

As Youngbin curled his fingers around the tie, Inseong let Youngbin take it from him.

"I'm asking," Youngbin used both hands to straighten the tie to its full length, "because I'm wondering if you'd mind if I use this to tie you up."

"T-That...Y-You...You want to..."

Stroking along the tie, Youngbin said, "Your dummy ex hasn't done that for you before, has he? And isn't your plan to show him what he's missing out on?"

"Ah, yes...That is what I said..."

To get tied up in an actual hook-up was actually...out of Inseong's comfort zone. What's more, he would never go back to a stranger's home when going to a hotel was much safer. In his impatience to be with Youngbin, he didn't tell Youngbin any of that. If knowing what Inseong was like with other people was really important to Youngbin, Inseong would share the dirty details afterwards.

"Okay." Inseong lined up both arms to offer them to Youngbin. "Tie me up."

"Let's take your shirt off first," Youngbin said with a laugh.

When Inseong brought his fingers to undo the buttons of his shirt, Youngbin brushed his hands aside, insisting on doing the honours of undressing Inseong. Once Youngbin had unbuttoned Inseong's shirt, he drew it away from Inseong's chest to admire the curve of Inseong's collarbone and shoulders.

He pressed his lips to the dip of Inseong's throat and said, "Lie down and stretch your arms above your head."

Inseong wouldn't let someone he just met tie him up, but with Youngbin...he'd let Youngbin do anything to him. After lying face up on the bed, he felt Youngbin looping the smooth silk of his tie under and around his wrists.

They had never tried tying each other up before, but Youngbin didn't fumble. 

As Youngbin tightened the knot around Inseong's wrists, Inseong asked, "Where did you learn to do that?" 

"This? In the army." 

"What were you in, the seduction division?" 

"I'd be a natural there, won't I?" 

While Inseong was going to advise him to stick to being his rich boyfriend's sugar baby, Youngbin grabbed one of their pillows and said, "Lift your hips up for me." 

Again, Inseong obeyed to let Youngbin shove the pillow under him. With his hips raised, Youngbin would find it easier to see and feel around between Inseong's legs. He unbuckled Inseong's belt and stripped off Inseong's pants and boxer-briefs, then he threw them onto the floor as he had Inseong lie naked before him. 

Putting his hands in the gap between Inseong's thighs, Youngbin spread Inseong's legs apart. 

"Wait...this..." 

Inseong wasn't sure what to say. Youngbin's rough handling of his body to expose his hole was hot, yet also disturbing in giving him a preview of what Youngbin would be like in bed with an actual stranger. 

"What's wrong?" Youngbin asked, looking up with a frown. 

"It's nothing." Inseong did his best to smile. "I'm just...nervous and excited. Like I'm scared, but in a good way." 

"I'm really happy that I can get you to feel that way." 

Youngbin smiled back at him, and Inseong trembled as Youngbin kissed his inner thigh. Halfway through raising his head, he dipped his head back down to put his lips to Inseong's skin for another kiss, as if he was really hungry for Inseong. Inseong let out a little laugh, allowing Youngbin's cuteness to take his mind off his worries. 

"Let me get one more thing," Youngbin said and went to open the drawer of their bedside table. 

Inseong guessed that he was looking for the tube of lubricant that they kept there. Instead of coming back to Inseong after taking it out, Youngbin flipped open its cap and sighed. 

Inseong took his turn to ask, "What's wrong?" 

"I need to get a new one," Youngbin said. "Wait a little longer, okay?" 

The spare lubricant was stored in their bathroom. After Youngbin left to fetch one, Inseong leaned against the mattress and swayed from side to side, testing how much he could move with his hands bound above his head. He could turn just enough to look at the tube of lubricant that Youngbin had abandoned on their bedside table with its cap still open. 

The last time they used that tube, there was quite a bit of its contents left. What had Youngbin done with it, without Inseong knowing? 

Once Youngbin re-entered their room, he went back to kneeling between Inseong's legs. As if he had guessed that Inseong wanted to know more about the used lubricant, he kissed the tip of Inseong's cock to persuade Inseong to put off all burning questions. 

Inseong gave in. The warmth of Youngbin's mouth emptied his head of all thoughts unrelated to what Youngbin was doing to him. Since Youngbin started stripping him, he had been getting hard and he wanted to melt into a pool of bliss as Youngbin licked and sucked him. 

The clear sound of a snap told him that Youngbin was breaking in the new tube of lubricant. Soon, he felt Youngbin touching his hole, spreading the cool lube on his fingertip around the rim to prepare Inseong for what's coming. 

Just as Youngbin slid one finger in, he pulled off Inseong's cock. 

"It's much bigger than before," he commented. "Can it get even bigger, I wonder?" 

He didn't have to ask. He knew well that Inseong had a cock that got a lot bigger when it was hard, but he continued acting like he was seeing it grow larger for the first time. 

Inseong whimpered at Youngbin using the hand that wasn't playing with his hole to hold his erection, as if checking its size. He guided it back into his mouth, teasing with his tongue the sensitive slit on its head as he inserted another slippery finger into Inseong. 

"More..." Inseong begged. "More, please..." 

"More fingers?" 

Youngbin slipped a third finger in, further loosening Inseong. Being stretched open was nice, but wasn't exactly what Inseong wanted. 

"Maybe," Inseong struggled to speak, "you can put in something bigger. Bigger and thicker..." 

"Sure, I'll do that." 

Inseong perked up as Youngbin pulled his fingers out. But just when he thought Youngbin was going to tug his pants down and take him, Youngbin climbed off the bed. 

"W-Where are you going?" Inseong yelped. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Youngbin replied with a squeeze around Inseong's ankle that soothed Inseong's nerves. 

He crossed the room to throw open the wardrobe for his things. From the bottom drawer, he drew out a white rectangular box that Inseong had never seen before. 

"Here," Youngbin said, going over to the head of the bed to show Inseong the box. "Something big and thick for you." 

He removed the box's lid to reveal a white wand-shaped object with a rounded tip. The ridges spaced out along its length and the two controller buttons at its base made what it was unmistakable. 

"Is that a sex toy?" Inseong asked. 

"Yes. It's a vibrator." 

In a carefree manner that was agonizing to Inseong, Youngbin took the toy out of its box before returning the box to his drawer. Inseong huffed, barely keeping his impatience in check while he watched Youngbin shut his drawer and wardrobe. 

After returning to Inseong, Youngbin sat down on the bed and said, "Don't be mad. I'll show you what it can do." 

He pushed the button that turned the toy on and rolled it over the side of Inseong's chest. Inseong moaned, arching his back to thoroughly enjoy the light vibrations against his skin. 

Then, his enjoyment was ruined with Youngbin's next words. "Not even my rich boyfriend knows I have this." 

"Why didn't you tell m--" Inseong corrected himself just in time, "Why didn't you tell him?" 

"Because," Youngbin pressed his lips together to hold back his laughter, "he'd get insecure if he knows how often I've had this in me."

The link between the vibrator and the used up lubricant clicked in Inseong's mind. He would never have guessed that Youngbin didn't miss him much in all those nights because Youngbin had an inanimate substitute for Inseong's cock ready at hand.

Bringing the toy up Inseong's chest, Youngbin drew it around Inseong's right nipple. The vibrations kept Inseong moaning and unable to demand from Youngbin more details about his attachment to the toy. Rather than keep it hidden from Inseong any longer, Youngbin got busy with showing Inseong why the toy had brought him much satisfaction.

As he treated Inseong's left nipple to the sinful vibrations, he bent down to flatten his tongue against where the toy had been. The tingling on Inseong's right nipple had barely faded when Youngbin moved the vibrator back there.

"That feels great doesn't it?" Youngbin asked, circling the toy around the area cooled by his drying spit. "I'll move it to where it'd make you feel even better."

He moved away from Inseong to once again kneel between Inseong's legs and rolled the toy along the length of Inseong's cock, spreading the vibrations all over Inseong's erection.

Inseong thrashed his head from side to side. Drool had run down the corners of his mouth and he couldn't use his hands to wipe it away. Pushing his wrists against the binding of his tie, he found that the knot Youngbin had tied had not loosened one bit. Sweat had formed on his skin and strands of his hair clung to the wet sides of his face, and he didn't even want to think about the mess he had become.

Through the toy's buzzing, he heard Youngbin ask, "How do you feel?"

"It...It hurts..."

"Where?"

Youngbin switched the toy off and waited for Inseong's reply.

He would not hesitate to untie Inseong if Inseong claimed that his arms hurt. But since lying had driven them apart, Inseong should not lie again.

"My," Inseong gulped and said, "My cock."

"Oh, I see."

With a chuckle, Youngbin switched the toy back on and continued, "A healing massage would ease the pain."

He drew the toy down the curve of Inseong's cock again before using it to massage Inseong's balls.

Inseong was so turned on that he thought he would faint once Youngbin put the toy in him. When Inseong felt it on the underside of his balls and going further down, he cried out and tried to close his legs. Youngbin wouldn't let him avoid the toy, pinning down one of Inseong's thighs with his knee and he took his shirt off to get Inseong looking forward to what's coming. 

"It'll feel really good," Youngbin promised, rolling the toy up and down Inseong's inner thigh. "I would know, after all those times I've put it in me."

Taking a deep breath, Inseong relaxed his muscles. He trusted Youngbin with both his life and his body. More than that, he wanted to feel what Youngbin had felt when using the toy to satisfy his own needs.

He shuddered at the first touch of the toy against his hole. The vibrating tip entered him without any resistance, thanks to Youngbin's earlier preparation. To get used to the vibrations that reverberated through his body, Inseong took deep breaths and pressed his bounds arms against the bed as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

After Youngbin pushed more of the toy inside Inseong, he turned it sideways and thrust it in deeper until he managed to rub the head of the toy against a spot that caused Inseong's cock to drip even more. Inseong whimpered, tightening around the toy as if it was Youngbin's cock and thinking of repeating that his cock hurt, but not as a joke.

He also thought Youngbin would soon make him come, but Youngbin didn't. Instead, he shifted the toy so it didn't press directly against Inseong's prostate.

Then, the vibrations stopped. Inseong raised his head from the bed as much as he could, trying to see what Youngbin was up to, and he threw his head back when he felt the toy pulse once.

"Ah!"

Before his cry had faded, the toy pulsed one more time.

Youngbin must have set the toy to vibrate at intervals. Every single vibration shook Inseong deep inside, shattering what little was left of Inseong's control. The pause in between the toy's pulses did not provide Inseong any relief, only creating suspense that made the next vibration seem stronger than it actually was.

As Inseong moved his lips, trying to beg Youngbin to touch him, Youngbin moved to comfort him. The bed dipped as Youngbin lied sideways beside him and caressed his arm, then his cheek.

Brushing away the wet strands of Inseong's hair, Youngbin smiled and said, "I didn't even dare to imagine having you like this."

The tenderness in his eyes and his smile and his voice broke Inseong down. As Youngbin had not said they were done with playing pretend, Inseong pretended that all Youngbin said and done was not for him, but for someone else that Youngbin had admired from afar. He couldn't stand the thought...the thought of Youngbin looking at someone that way, like the way he looked at Inseong.

Hot tears blurred Inseong's vision of Youngbin's gentle gaze. Being tied up, Inseong could not turn away and could only let his tears fall.

"Inseongie!" Youngbin cried out.

Despite his tears, Inseong insisted, "Don't stop."

He believed the fear that seized his heart wouldn't take long to go away. Still, Youngbin didn't let him calm down on his own as he loosened the knot that bound Inseong's arms. He rushed to the foot of the bed and switched the toy off before pulling it out of Inseong.

Free from the vibrations that caused him to tremble, Inseong closed his legs and curled his body into a ball. When he tried to bring the tie close to his face and wipe his sweat and tears, pins and needles shot up both his arms. He groaned just as Youngbin returned to lie beside him, unwinding the tie from his arms and applying pressure with his hands on the parts where Inseong's arm muscles had cramped up.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Youngbin said, sounding panicked as he continued to steadily massage Inseong's arms. "Was that too much for you?"

Inseong didn't want Youngbin to be sorry. He caught his breath and replied, "It wasn't. We didn't have to stop. I was just having some silly thoughts."

"About what?"

As Youngbin parted Inseong's fringe with his fingers and kissed Inseong's forehead, he gave Inseong the courage to open up.

"I was thinking what if what we're pretending is real," Inseong confessed. "And you go off with someone else, and you look at them as if you've never been happier."

Youngbin stroked his fingers over Inseong's damp cheek and said, "I was looking at you. Only at you."

"I see.." Inseong said, scrunching his nose as he sniffled and bringing a little smile to Youngbin's face.

Inseong wanted Youngbin to hold him and envelop himself in the warmth of Youngbin's body. Before that, he followed his gut to ask the question that he had avoided tackling head-on.

"Do you think you'll break up with me again?"

He braced himself for Youngbin to give a rational answer about how they might change and grow apart in future. But all Youngbin said was, "I would never have asked for our first break-up if I didn't think you would be happier without me."

"Of course I wouldn't!"

As Inseong fumed, Youngbin hugged him closer and cooled him down with more light kisses on his face and lips.

"My gorgeous, sexy, cute, smart Inseongie," he said, showering Inseong with praises in between his kisses. "Will I ever do enough to make up for my past stupidity?"

"Never," Inseong grumbled, using a firm tone to get more kisses.

"I've made smart choices too. For example, check out the present that I've prepared for you in my pants."

"That is a very cheesy line, but I'll take it."

Inseong guessed that Youngbin's present was a hard-on for him, but it wasn't, not exactly.

Reaching down, Youngbin unbuttoned his jeans and held the waistband away from his crotch as he pulled down the zipper. The metal teeth parted to reveal the dark bush of Youngbin's pubic hair. As Youngbin's lack of underwear came to light, Inseong batted Youngbin's hands away gently to slip his hands under the back of Youngbin's jeans and feel up Youngbin's bare ass.

The jeans that Youngbin had on were so tight that Inseong had to tug hard at them to pull them over the cheeks of Youngbin's ass and down Youngbin's legs.

"You're really full of surprises today," Inseong commented. "Asking me to roleplay, whipping out that vibrator and now this. Do you have anything else up your sleeve?"

"It depends. Do you still want to be surprised?"

After sweeping Youngbin's jeans off the bed, Inseong lied back down and said, "Why not?"

But first, he wanted to take full advantage of having Youngbin naked and lying next to him. Too many days had gone by when they could not press their bodies skin to skin while Inseong kissed Youngbin with the heat of Youngbin's erection for him pressed against his thigh. Cradling Youngbin's jaw with his hand, Inseong took from Youngbin's lips the dose of pure affection that he had missed.

Youngbin let him take a few more kisses before saying, "Do you want to try tying me up?"

"Me?" Inseong asked, "You don't want to continue what we did just now?"

Youngbin shook his head. "I'm thinking you'll enjoy being the one in control even more."

Reaching up, he grabbed the tie that he had put aside and balled it up to stuff it into Inseong's hands.

"And since you don't want me to go away," Youngbin said, fluttering his lashes in a way that's both sexy and cute, "don't you wish you can just tie me down?"

"I do." Inseong tightened his fingers around the tie. "Can I really do that?"

With a slight nod, Youngbin brought his wrists and arms together and offered them to Inseong.

"Use what you've learned in the army to tie the knot," Youngbin suggested.

Inseong had forgotten the exact steps, but after winding the tie around Youngbin's arms, muscle memory took over and he did it. To hold Youngbin tight while being inside him, he turned Youngbin over and pressed his chest to Youngbin's back.

Youngbin said, giving another suggestion, "Put a pillow next to my knee."

Inseong did so, grabbing the pillow on which he had rested his ass and also grabbing the lube that Youngbin had left at the foot of the bed.

Once he had placed the pillow where Youngbin wanted it, Inseong lied behind him. He watched Youngbin raise the knee of his leg that wasn't resting on the bed and moved it onto the pillow, giving more room for Inseong to reach between his legs. Inseong remained still for a while, thinking over Youngbin's readiness to get into his current position and imagining Youngbin arranging the pillow on his own, all set for a night of having fun with himself.

"Hey," Youngbin said. "Have you fallen asleep?"

"No, I'm wide awake, my little bunny."

Along with using his pet name for Youngbin, Inseong ran his fingers down the middle of Youngbin's back and between Youngbin's shoulder blade, as if he was petting an actual bunny. He did it again and again, and was pleased to hear Youngbin's sharp intake of breath.

Putting his arm around Youngbin, Inseong rested his head in the crook of Youngbin's neck and asked, "Are you nervous about what I'm going to do to you? Or are you excited?"

"You can do what you want," Youngbin replied. "I've even missed your teasing."

Inseong smirked, becoming tempted to make Youngbin regret his words. "Really? So I can tease you as much as you've teased me?"

To give Youngbin a taste of the teasing he had missed, Inseong lightly scraped the nail of his finger over the side of Youngbin's chest. Youngbin gasped and would have squirmed away if his bound hands had not restricted his movements. Inseong drew his nail down Youngbin's ticklish flank one more time, just to hear Youngbin's little cry and get Youngbin squirming back against his cock.

"Maybe don't tease so much," Youngbin begged.

"Sure," Inseong promised and pressed a kiss behind Youngbin's ear.

Having Youngbin caged in his hold like a helpless bunny was enough to restore Inseong's arousal. As Inseong caressed Youngbin's arms and shoulders, taking his time to stroke Youngbin's lovely veins, he let go of his insecurity over his tearful outburst. He wanted more of Youngbin's cries and squirms, and to soak in the powerful feeling that holding Youngbin gave him.

He didn't plan to drag his teasing out since they had delayed the moment of climax for too long. Taking the lube, he squirted its contents directly on Youngbin's hole with a filthy squelch.

"Mmm," Youngbin murmured, trembling against Inseong. "That's a lot."

"You'd need that much to take something bigger than the vibrator," Inseong pointed out.

He spread the cool liquid over the crack of Youngbin's ass before inserting one finger into Youngbin. Inside, Youngbin was as tight as Inseong remembered despite having used up the previous tube of lubricant to play with his toy.

Sharing his unfiltered thoughts, Inseong said, "Do you know how tight you are? The only thing that has been in here for the past month is that vibrator, right?"

"Ah...yes..."

To show that he was pleased with Youngbin's answer, Inseong put another finger inside Youngbin. But he only put both fingers in up to his first joint, thinking that's how much Youngbin could reach when fingering his hole on his own.

"Is that enough for you?" Inseong asked as he spread his fingers and thrust them back and forth. "You only need to loosen that much to put in the toy."

"No," Youngbin whined. "More...go deeper..."

He tried hard to shift his hips and thrust back on Inseong's fingers. Then, he couldn't do that anymore as Inseong pulled both fingers out to apply more lube. Youngbin trembled even more, generously giving the thrill that Inseong missed out on when Inseong was not the one in control.

"It must be even tighter, deeper in there," Inseong said, lightly tapping on the slippery rim of Youngbin's hole. "You might be too tight for me to get inside you." 

"Why don't you..." Youngbin craned his neck to look over his shoulder and repeated, "Why don't you try?"

"I'll do that. But first..."

This time, Inseong slid his fingers in all the way, earning a drawn-out moan from Youngbin. There was more than enough lube for him to put in a third finger. Even as Youngbin tightened around his fingers, Inseong didn't rush in opening Youngbin up to remind Youngbin why Youngbin needed him, and not just the toy, in his bed.

When Youngbin's moans started to sound a little more desperate, Inseong pulled his fingers out. If he broke his promise and teased Youngbin too much, Youngbin might never miss his teasing again.

After he applied some lube on his palm and reached around to squeeze his hand around Youngbin's cock, he said, "I'll do it now."

Hearing Inseong's warning, Youngbin nodded. As Inseong moved his hand to Youngbin's waist, he put the head of his cock against Youngbin's hole. 

"I wouldn't do this without a condom if I had been seeing other people," Inseong said. "Because I want to keep you safe. Because I love you."

"I get it, I love you too," Youngbin said, sounding a little snappish and too hot and bothered to appreciate Inseong's sweet-talking.

Inseong didn't think he could pour out more of his sweet words anyway. Bit by bit, he pushed into Youngbin, concentrating on going in deeper with every thrust. When he was all the way in, he was nearly overcome with the heat inside Youngbin and abandoned his idea to tease Youngbin over not having forgotten how to take a real cock.

He shouldn't have been afraid of Youngbin closing himself off for good. His love for Youngbin would drive him to get Youngbin back until Youngbin was certain that he could do without Inseong. He would bravely go to Youngbin, when Youngbin was unsure of how to go to him.

Running his hands over Youngbin's arms, chest and cock, Inseong understood that Youngbin had missed him just as much. Youngbin sighed and moaned at his touches, tightening around Inseong in time with Inseong's thrusts. Youngbin had been lonely too, starving for Inseong's caresses and having Inseong inside him, but had dealt with his loneliness by himself instead of turning his body over to Inseong's care.

Even after getting back together, Youngbin was still afraid of holding Inseong back. Inseong still had lots to do to show Youngbin that Youngbin was worth holding on to. He did just that as he came inside Youngbin, holding Youngbin close to him and promising in his heart to make their days together more beautiful than before.

After pulling out, he turned Youngbin to face him. Youngbin had both eyes closed and was breathing heavily, and he didn't need much more than Inseong's hand on him to reach his climax. But Inseong was going to do more and deliver what Youngbin had been addicted to, except with Inseong's personal touch.

"Hey," Inseong said, brushing his fingers over Youngbin's cheek and down Youngbin's neck. "I'm going to get the vibrator."

Youngbin opened his eyes wide. When Inseong found the toy and brought it back to him, he found a little furrow of concern between Youngbin's brows. He kissed it away and after switching on the toy's vibrations, he pushed the rounded head of the toy inside Youngbin.

The toy was useful for keeping Inseong's come from leaking out of Youngbin. It turned out to be less thick than Inseong's cock as Inseong could slip in two of his fingers while it continued to buzz inside Youngbin. Filling Youngbin up, Inseong kissed Youngbin and drank in the moans that spilled from Youngbin's mouth.

When Youngbin came, pressing closer to rub his cock against Inseong's stomach, he cried out Inseong's name like he was both thanking Inseong and begging Inseong for more. Inseong imagined he'd be delighted to hear that Inseong no longer saw the toy as a threat to Youngbin's need for him.

* * *

Hamburgers were the best food to eat after spending lots of energy in bed. Inseong was always in the mood for burgers and his craving for one was stronger than usual after hearing Chani talk about Shake Shack. When Youngbin brought out a large bag that had the logo of the fast food chain, Inseong let his jaw drop in amazement at their superb lovers' telepathy. 

"I had Chani buy these for us," Youngbin explained. 

With their burger, fries and coke spread out on the coffee table, they settled down on their couch to tuck into their dinner. Before they ate, Youngbin started playing on his tablet a list of his favourite episodes from 'Inseong O' Clock', proving that he had been honest about being Inseong's fan. 

"This content is really high quality, but I have one big problem with it," Youngbin said. 

"What is it?" 

Inseong chewed on his beef patty and waited for Youngbin's honest feedback. 

"It's the host," Youngbin pretended to complain. "Someone should make him less good-looking so I can focus on the educational parts of the video." 

"He should put on a pair of dorky glasses to not distract viewers with his visual," Inseong agreed, pushing up his nose bridge the black rimmed spectacles that he had worn after showering and taking out his contacts. 

As they reached a video of Inseong having high tea with a famous British Youtuber, Youngbin said, "This host's handsomeness is really out of this world. My heart races every time he appears on my screen." 

Resting his head on Youngbin's shoulder, Inseong asked, "But he's not as handsome as your boyfriend, right?" 

"Well...if you take your glasses off, you might reach his level..." 

Inseong had a better way to prove that he wouldn't lose to _that guy_ in the video. He stroked Youngbin's chest and pinched Youngbin's nipple through the thin cotton of Youngbin's shirt, smiling at hearing the hitch in Youngbin's breathing. Before he continued, he helped Youngbin to move the coke in his hand to the coffee table and knelt between Youngbin's legs on the floor. 

He rubbed his cheek over the front of Youngbin's pyjama pants and let Youngbin hold his hand. When he felt Youngbin getting hard, he pressed a kiss between Youngbin's legs, all set to create another wonderful memory for Youngbin. 

* * *

At work, Inseong learned from Jaeyoon that the CEO had gone back to his wild scheme about Mongolia. What Jaeyoon needed was an out of the box solution to keep his dad and the company on track, without entertaining ideas of off the wall investments, and for that he had called Inseong for ideas. 

From the other end of their video call, Jaeyoon asked, "What should we do?" 

"Just like fighting fire with fire, we can fight fate with fate. Did you know that our former intern Kim Hwiyoung has become a professional tarot reader? We can get him to do a reading from your dad that says the company won't do well in Mongolia--" 

The sound of a notification for a new text interrupted Inseong's explanation. It was Youngbin, asking when Inseong would be home. 

"Hold on, I'll be back," Inseong told Jaeyoon before turning his video off and putting himself on mute. 

He called Youngbin right away. After Youngbin answered, Inseong said, "Youngbin-ah, do you have anything planned for us? I think I'll be back after about...three hours." 

"Do you have anything important to do?" 

Inseong sighed. "Nothing important. You can blame Mongolia and a certain fortune teller in Budapest for my extra workload." 

"Hmm...you can blame them too if I end up tiring myself out with our friend."

"Who?!" 

"You know...our vibrating friend..." 

Inseong gripped his phone as Youngbin let him hear the buzzing of the vibrator. 

"Come home quickly if you don't want to miss out on our fun," Youngbin continued. "I'm already lying naked with our friend on your side of the bed." 

The mental image was a lightning bolt to Inseong's libido. Inseong banged his fist down on his desk, getting fired up to rush home, find Youngbin nude with legs spread for him and take over for their 'friend'. 

"Keep your hands to yourself," Inseong growled into his phone. "I'm going to leave the office right now." 

After ending their call, he unmuted his video call with Jaeyoon and said, "I'm back, but I got to go. I need to stop Youngbin from getting down and dirty with our friend."

"Which friend?" Jaeyoon gasped. "Are you and Youngbin-hyung fighting?"

"Yeah, we're going to bite and scratch and claw at each other all night. See you later!" 

Inseong slammed the lid of his laptop shut, letting Jaeyoon imagine the worst to get Jaeyoon off his back for the night. Once he had stuffed his laptop into his bag, he slung it over his shoulder and dashed out of his office, calling for his personal assistant to follow him. He needed her to drive him home as on his own, he might cause an accident or run someone over on his way to get to Youngbin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Another night of falling asleep without Inseong awaited Youngbin. As Youngbin brushed his teeth in the bathroom of their apartment, he imagined drifting off alone, then waking up to find Inseong lying beside him and still lost in his dreams. Youngbin would pull the comforter over him, kiss his forehead and let him catch up on sleep. Before Inseong rose, Youngbin would have already left for work.

They had fallen into the habit of not seeing each other despite living together. Neither of them could help it as Inseong got busier after his Youtube channel about learning business English and working abroad in England had taken off. Youngbin supported Inseong's work on his channel, as well as Inseong's other work for their company, understanding that Inseong could only do so much to balance their time together with his other commitments.

Besides, with Inseong's videos, Youngbin could at least watch Inseong and listen to Inseong's voice as he lied in their bed. Using his phone, he pulled up the latest video in which Inseong and someone off-camera played Hangman with English words.

On some nights, Youngbin used Inseong's videos for their intended purpose of educating others. On other nights, Youngbin would treat the video as one of his props for reverting to his go-to coping method whenever he started longing for Inseong too much.

The latest video tempted Youngbin to turn his night into one of those other nights. Since Inseong had not invited any guests that week, Youngbin didn't have to focus on anyone else. Inseong was the only person on Youngbin's screen.

Youngbin gave in. He paused and muted the video to fetch his other props--the lubricant from the bedside drawer and the slim, white vibrator from the bottom drawer of his wardrobe.

He tossed both items on the bed and climbed back into bed. After he kicked off his pyjama pants and boxer-briefs, leaving his T-shirt on, he took the lube and hesitated for a moment before flipping the cap of the lubricant open.

While Inseong often used the lubricant with him, he had no clue about Youngbin's vibrator. Youngbin had bought it at the start of his break-up with Inseong, after he had pushed Inseong away and lost the right to hold Inseong again. With the toy's vibrations on or inside him, Youngbin took care of his body's urges and drove thoughts of Inseong out of his mind.

In the present, Youngbin allowed himself to think about Inseong. He didn't have to feel so hopeless as he reached between his legs and did his best to finger his hole with his slippery fingers. He could pretend that his fingers were Inseong's long, elegant fingers and that they were not wet with lube, but with spit after Inseong made Youngbin suck on them.

Propping himself up on one arm, he unpaused Inseong's video with his dry hand. He let it play until he watched Inseong put the end of a black marker pen between his plush lips. At that point, he paused the video and took the vibrator to bring it to his hole.

He exhaled hard as he turned the toy on once it was inside him. Though bringing the toy out reminded Youngbin of his years without Inseong, he did miss its effects on him. Its vibrations were no better or worse than Inseong's touches, just different. 

While he tightened around the toy, he squirted some lube on his palm and stroked his cock. He looked at Inseong's face on his screen, hoping that Inseong would be home soon.

What would Inseong do if he found Youngbin like this, writhing on the bed with a phallic object sticking out of his ass? Youngbin guessed he wouldn't be too mad about Youngbin masturbating to an image of him. Inseong might become curious about the vibrator even if he wouldn't be pleased about Youngbin keeping his use of it a secret.

He might choose to stand in one corner of their room, cross his arms and watch Youngbin make himself come. But Youngbin thought he'd more likely pull the toy out of him and demand that Youngbin answer his questions about the toy, such as how often he used it, before he would fill Youngbin up again. He would not do so with the toy, but with his cock after lowering his pants and underwear just enough to take it out. Without removing any of his clothes, he would enter Youngbin in one rough thrust. 

Youngbin groaned out loud and twisted the sheets between his fingers. Acting like Inseong was going to actually barge into the room, he raised himself up to pull his T-shirt off and get ready for Inseong's arrival. He lied back down and delayed his orgasm for as long as he could, closing his eyes while hoping that when he re-opened them, he wouldn't be alone anymore.

* * *

An hour of catching up over dinner was impossible for that week. Youngbin had been looking forward to seeing Inseong face to face, but he was content with the bits of time that Inseong could spare for him. Talking on the phone with Inseong, even if to cancel their plans, was enough to brighten Youngbin's day.

Just a year ago, when they weren't talking to each other, Youngbin had no way of finding out if Inseong was eating well or getting enough rest. He was thankful that those days were behind them. He would do all he could to support Inseong's growth as he should have done from the start.

As Inseong scrambled to rearrange his schedule, Youngbin said, "It's really fine. I'm fine with you just enjoying your work, really." 

Youngbin was getting busier too after his promotion. Since Dawon had left the company to start his own business, Youngbin had taken over Dawon's old role as General Manager. He had gone one rung up the ladder of their organization and closer to the vantage point from where Inseong, the CEO and the CEO's son managed the company's underlings.

Just as he was about to joke about going after Inseong's position, Inseong snapped, ""It's...It's okay!? Is it FINE, really? Is it really fine for you to think that I'm just working?"

"What are you--"

Inseong continued, stopping Youngbin from getting another word in, "While you're being fine and thinking I'm just working, I could be out with some other man or woman at some restaurant, coffee shop, bar, hotel or wherever. In London, lots of people wanted to have fun with me and I've even gone home with some of them. How can you be so sure that I'm not having the same kind of fun right here, somewhere in this big city in a place that you don't know?"

After that, the line went dead.

Youngbin put his phone on his work desk, dumbfounded. His ear had gone damp from pressing the phone's screen against it. As he rubbed the back of his hand over his ear, he tried to understand what Inseong had told him.

Inseong wanted Youngbin to think that he could be cheating on him. Sleeping around with one or more strangers out there. Youngbin doubted that Inseong even wanted to do so as beneath his fury, he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Inseong didn't want to be unfaithful, but he was scared and wanted Youngbin to be scared too.

Youngbin didn't understand what Inseong was afraid of. He thought of calling Inseong back, but Inseong likely had another appointment in his schedule. Youngbin could not afford to rile him up again and cause Inseong to waste what remained of his short break.

* * *

Close to a deadline, Inseong used to throw his stack of printed notes into the air and swear to defect to a rival company if his efforts were not well-received. Youngbin always nodded along, accepting that Inseong's threats were just Inseong's way of releasing stress. Inseong had to psych himself up and believe that he was doing more than going through the motions of an average overworked salaryman.

Years later, while Inseong was still overworked, he was no longer 'average'. But with Youngbin, he had ended up going through the motions in making plans, having those plans fall through and apologising for being unavailable before repeating those very same motions in the coming week. They had fallen into a tedious rut that Inseong was dying to get out of, which would explain him exploding over Youngbin's indifference towards their shared life becoming more predictable and tedious.

An email from Dawon seemed to confirm Youngbin's theory that Inseong just wanted a change in their routine. The email's subject was: 'KIM INSEONG - TAROT READING (+ CHICKEN SERVICE)'.

The rest of the email was just a date, time and an address for Youngbin to go to.

Youngbin thought that people who had their fortunes read were searching for signs that their future was different from their present. Maybe Inseong was the same and wanted to know that his future with Youngbin wouldn't be defined by their clashing schedules.

In any case, Youngbin cared more about seeing Inseong again than Inseong's sudden interest in fortune telling. He was optimistic that they would get through their current fight as he saw Inseong arriving after him at the tarot reader's workplace, with Chani marching him onward as part of the chicken service, and he noticed that Inseong was wearing the tie that he had picked out.

It was an indigo tie with a pattern of scarlet clovers. When Youngbin bought it for Inseong, he promised to tie it around not only Inseong's neck, but also Inseong's wrists. He had never gotten around to fulfilling the second half of his promise and the near future couldn't be a better time to do so.

After their reading, Inseong excused himself to use the washroom, appearing a little shaken though Hwiyoung had not read any unusual developments in their future. The cards that Inseong picked painted a rather accurate picture about their history and even foretold new beginnings ahead. 

When Youngbin went to find Inseong and ask for his thoughts on the reading, Inseong said, "Well...I thought getting our fortune told would be more dramatic. It was fine, in general."

Fortune telling didn't seem to have done the trick to break up the predictability that had overtaken their lives. Youngbin would have to step up his game and lead Inseong down new paths that Inseong had not explored with others.

"To be honest, I should have asked to meet somewhere else first," Inseong said. "So we can talk about...you know, what I said during my last phone call."

"I'm really sorry. I'm really not secretly seeing anyone else behind your back. I just said all that rubbish because...I guess I'm really needy. But only for you." 

Back when they were under deadline pressure, Inseong was never sorry about needing to be valued by the company. He also didn't have to be sorry for needing Youngbin.

Taking Inseong's hands, Youngbin reminded Inseong of his old ways of releasing stress and was amused that Inseong had forgotten all about it. As Inseong had claimed many times, he had erased his memory of his early days in the company before he had fallen for Youngbin.

When they were about to finish making up, Inseong asked, "So you're not mad at me? At all?"

Youngbin continued to hold Inseong's hands and brush his thumb over Inseong's knuckles as he tried to tease Inseong and share his honest thoughts at once. "Hmm, well, it wasn't fun for me to imagine the fun that you were having in other people's bed in England. I know I shouldn't get jealous since I had hoped you'd find love there--" 

"Oh please! Please get jealous!" 

Youngbin wouldn't have any energy left to feel any other emotion if every one of Inseong's admirers sparked jealousy in him.

Before he could tell Inseong that, Inseong pulled him into a kiss. Youngbin kissed him back, letting go of Inseong's hands to rest them on Inseong's hips. He wanted to see how much they could get away with in a public bathroom and encouraged Inseong to touch him more.

A phone call interrupted them and Youngbin pulled away so Inseong didn't have to.

"You should take that," Youngbin said, fighting the urge to cover his mouth with his hand after hearing his own voice.

He had failed to hide how turned on he had become with Inseong close to him. As he pressed his lips together, holding on to the fading pressure of their kiss, he let Inseong handle the trouble from work.

It didn't seem like a problem that Youngbin could help him with, as Youngbin guessed when Inseong shouted, "A BRANCH IN MONGOLIA!?"

What could Youngbin do to sweep their tedious problems away, even for just a few hours? Youngbin didn't want Inseong to take on the burden of compromising anymore. Perhaps Inseong would be happier if he could treat Youngbin like a stranger whom he had no patterns with and whom he didn't have to compromise for. Inseong could then have fun and release his stress like what he had done in London with the men or women that he took to bars, restaurants or hotels...

Youngbin was struck with inspiration. There was a way to let Inseong relive his carefree past and shake off his present that was full of compromise.

As Inseong talked on the phone, Youngbin spun out in his mind the details for carrying out his idea. He knew just the perfect place for him to go to Inseong and show Inseong a different-- _stranger_ \--side of him.

* * *

Youngbin had told Inseong, "I've become curious about what's it like to pick you up. As if we're strangers. I want to know if I can do better than all those people in England."

He carried his excitement over competing with those random strangers all the way back home. After dropping Inseong off at the cafe near their place, he got started with planning the rest of their evening. He would do what he could to plan ahead and improvise the rest.

When thinking what they should have for dinner, Youngbin remembered Chani mentioning Shake Shack before he left. Just the name of that fast food chain was enough to get Inseong craving for the burgers on its menu.

"Chani-ah, are you still at Shake Shack?" Youngbin asked over the phone.

"Yup. Got to stay until the client's love confession ends and finish the chicken service. It just ended...badly."

"Could you get two set meals and deliver them to my place? I'll pay the service fee and a tip for taking the job on short notice."

After making his order, Youngbin took a shower. He had lots of time to kill while Inseong had his virtual meeting with their boss. Once he was clean and he had toweled himself off, he stood before his wardrobe, wondering what to wear.

The doorbell rang when he was in the middle of trying on different outfits. Youngbin answered the door, greeting Chani and taking off his hands the two bags of food from Shake Shack.

As Youngbin paid Chani, Chani asked, "Hyung, is that Inseong-hyung's shirt?"

"It is," Youngbin said, looking down at the pale pink dress shirt that he had taken from one of Inseong's wardrobes. "Do you think it makes me look different? Like I'm...not me?"

"You want to look like you're not you? Is this for some sexy roleplay?"

"Uh..."

Youngbin flushed, giving his plan away. Chani might be years younger than him, but he had never been too shy to talk straight with his hyungs. Youngbin could trust him to give his honest feedback. 

Smirking, Chani said, "If you want to look different, you've got to make more drastic changes to your look. You should put on clothes that you don't usually wear. And choose something sexier that fits the concept of 'sexy roleplay'."

"I should," Youngbin agreed.

He glanced at the ripped jeans that Chani had on and said, "I have a pair of jeans that's similar to yours. I should use that."

"That's a good start."

While Chani waited in the living room, Youngbin rooted in his own wardrobe for his pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees. He had bought them in his university days and had forgotten how fitting the jeans' cutting was. As he struggled to pull them above his knees, he realised it was impossible to do so while wearing another layer underneath.

His challenge to get into the role of a seductive stranger had begun. He pushed down the jeans and his underwear down and stepped out of them before pulling the jeans back on. Sucking in his stomach, he half-hoped that they wouldn't fit. But the jeans fit him, even if just barely, and Youngbin lost his excuse to not go commando.

To avoid chickening out of showing off his sex appeal for Inseong, he grabbed his most revealing shirt off its hanger--a black V-neck shirt with an unusually low cut.

With his outfit complete, he reapplied his cologne and stepped out of his room to show Chani his new outfit. 

Chani nodded and said, "You should go with that look, hyung. It's a good idea to have your tattoo out."

"Oh yes, this," Youngbin said, rubbing his fingers over the tattoo on his collarbone.

During a short-lived rebellious phase when he was younger, he had the Latin words inked on his skin. He had been different once and he could tap into his old rebelliousness to be someone more adventurous and less set in his ways for Inseong.

* * *

_Dumped_.

When Inseong described him as "the man who dumped me", Youngbin was shaken. He had given too little thought over how he had hurt Inseong and how Inseong had carried that hurt around for years. Even with all of Inseong's successes in his years without Youngbin, Inseong did not manage to hide the effects of the deep wound in his heart.

Then, he went back to treating Youngbin as a stranger that he just met. Youngbin continued playing along and soon brought Inseong home, where they wouldn't have to do much talking.

Taking Inseong home was not as difficult as Youngbin had thought. Perhaps Youngbin's outfit had done most of the heavy lifting, or perhaps Inseong had gone easy on him. To prove that Inseong should not underestimate his moves, Youngbin introduced the twist that he had a 'rich boyfriend' that he was 'cheating on' with Inseong.

Youngbin had nearly gotten lost in the taste of Inseong's cock and its weight as it grew bigger and heavier in his mouth. He always got a kick out of feeling it extend to its full size while Inseong begged for him to touch it, suck it, lick it, use it to do whatever he liked and do anything except ignore it. He could just use his mouth to draw Inseong's come out of it, but he could do so on any ordinary day when Inseong was not tied up for him.

Since they were having a rather special day, Youngbin chose to reveal his vibrator to Inseong. He used it on Inseong just like how he had used it on himself, hoping the toy's effects would answer Inseong's mounting questions on why Youngbin had depended on it to get through lonely nights.

Though Inseong was always beautiful, he was even more enchanting as he hovered between desperation and bliss with the vibrator inside him.

Youngbin smiled, brushing away the wet strands of hair on Inseong's damp cheek as he said, "I didn't even dare to imagine having you like this."

When he thought about Inseong with his toy in his hand, he stuck to imagining Inseong doing what Inseong liked to do in real life. It was safer than imagining himself blowing Inseong's mind and having Inseong fall deeper in love with him when they could not even be together for an hour in reality.

But then, Youngbin stopped smiling as Inseong cried. Inseong could not hide his tears with his hands bound and Youngbin watching him closely.

"Don't stop," Inseong said with a quavering voice that was a stab to Youngbin's heart.

Youngbin could never pretend that Inseong's tears didn't matter. He stopped everything at once, regretting that he had pushed Inseong too far.

Once Inseong no longer had the vibrator buzzing inside him and his hands were free, Youngbin massaged his arms to get the blood there circulating smoothly again. Inseong had curled himself into a ball, yet he insisted they didn't have to stop just because he was having "silly thoughts".

When Youngbin asked about those thoughts, Inseong remained silent. Youngbin gave him a kiss on his forehead--a reminder that he would never dismiss Inseong's thoughts as silly or unimportant.

Inseong opened up as he said, "I was thinking what if what we're pretending is real. And you go off with someone else, and you look at them as if you've never been happier."

"I was looking at you. Only at you."

Too deep in their roleplay, Inseong imagined that he wasn't Youngbin's one and only. As he settled back into his actual role in Youngbin's life, he released some of his sadness and showed his adorable side as he scrunched up his nose to sniffle.

But he still didn't relax, as if something else was weighing on his mind.

"Do you think you'll break up with me again?" He asked.

He stared wide at Youngbin, letting Youngbin know that he was afraid of losing Youngbin again. Youngbin saw the depth of his fear, as if in seeing Youngbin less, Inseong would then lose a bit more of Youngbin.

Youngbin had no intention of losing Inseong again even if Inseong might one day choose to leave on his own. "I would never have asked for our first break-up if I didn't think you would be happier without me."

"Of course I wouldn't!"

Though Inseong was annoyed, he accepted all the kisses that Youngbin laid on his face and lips. He would give Youngbin a little smile, then put his frown back on to get Youngbin to spoil him more.

"My gorgeous, sexy, cute, smart Inseongie...will I ever do enough to make up for my past stupidity?"

* * *

After Inseong cried, Youngbin understood that Inseong had a greater need than him to be in control. Inseong needed to regain control of his emotions and get past his fear of losing Youngbin. To quiet the storm that had been raging inside Inseong for days, Youngbin offered Inseong the necktie to tie him up.

"Use what you've learned in the army to tie the knot," Youngbin suggested. "Put a pillow next to my knee."

With his hands bound and his leg raised on a pillow, Youngbin lied sideways like how he usually lied down whenever he touched himself. In future, when he had to meet his body's needs on his own, he might end up reliving in his mind what Inseong was currently doing to him--stroking his back and tickling his sensitive sides, treating him like a small helpless bunny and using an obscene amount of lubricant on his hole.

Perhaps Youngbin shouldn't have said that he had missed Inseong's teasing. He didn't have to encourage Inseong's love for teasing him and getting him to cry out for Inseong's cock inside him. As Inseong played with Youngbin's hole, putting in half of his long fingers only to remove them and get Youngbin tightening around nothing, Youngbin was both embarrassed and turned on by his body's hunger for Inseong.

When he felt the head of Inseong's cock pressing against his hole, Inseong paused to say, "I wouldn't do this without a condom if I had been seeing other people. Because I want to keep you safe. Because I love you."

"I get it, I love you too," Youngbin replied, letting Inseong hear his impatience.

The lack of a condom was a crucial detail in Youngbin's addiction to sex with Inseong. Once Inseong entered him, Youngbin moaned at being stretched out, and prepared himself for the warm flow of Inseong's come filling him up. Youngbin had tried to not get too attached to having Inseong inside him--hot and hard just for him--but he couldn't help himself.

He didn't care that he would ache for Inseong when Inseong couldn't be with him. He didn't care that it would become impossible for him to pretend he was fine with missing Inseong from time to time. With Inseong dying to lose himself in Youngbin, Youngbin should not have tried to use his imagination and his toy to get used to being without Inseong, as Youngbin had failed to do in their three years apart.

After Inseong came, he pulled out and turned Youngbin over to face him. Youngbin wouldn't need more than a few strokes on his cock to come too, but instead of reaching down, Inseong brushed his fingers over Youngbin's cheek and down Youngbin's neck.

"Hey," Inseong said. "I'm going to get the vibrator."

At first, Youngbin was worried that Inseong was going to give him more of his drawn-out teasing. Inseong turned out to have a different plan in mind as he slid the head of the vibrator into Youngbin's wet hole, filling Youngbin up again.

Even filled with the vibrating toy and Inseong's come, Inseong could fit his fingers inside Youngbin. Youngbin knew that the next time he was alone with just the toy in him, he would try in vain to also tighten around those fingers until he lost the urge to call Inseong and tell him to come home.

* * *

As Youngbin had told Inseong, he was proud of his skills. He was on a roll after their fun with tying each other up. While he had never purposely seduced Inseong over the phone before, he stepped up to the challenge to drive Inseong wild at the end of their workday.

To get in the mood, he took off all his clothes before getting into bed and calling Inseong. When Inseong answered, Youngbin felt his skin tingle all over as if Inseong was already there with him. He pulled the comforter over him, covering himself up as he tried to ignore the rapid beating of his heart.

"You can blame Mongolia and a certain fortune teller in Budapest for my extra workload," Inseong sighed.

Just hearing Inseong's voice was enough to get Youngbin more turned on. He would have to do a little more to get Inseong to abandon the rest of his less important work.

"Hmm," Youngbin said. "You can blame them too if I end up tiring myself out with our friend."

He was, of course, talking about their 'vibrating friend'. He switched on the vibrator, smiling to himself as he let Inseong think that he was doing more with it than just moving it closer to his phone's speaker.

"Come home quickly if you don't want to miss out on our fun," Youngbin continued. "I'm already lying naked with our friend on your side of the bed." 

He stammered a little when describing his current state, but Inseong didn't seem to notice. He guessed that Inseong had started thinking ahead on how to get home without getting a speeding ticket or causing a car crash.

"Keep your hands to yourself. I'm going to leave the office right now." 

Once their call ended, Youngbin hid his head under the comforter and let out the giggles that he had been holding back. He could follow Inseong's command and be rewarded for his obedience or he could be disobedient and have Inseong punish him. Either way, he would keep Inseong in their bed for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Before FNC releases a repackaged album, I would have released this 'repackaged' story ✌️
> 
> For the tarot reading, I had Inseong choose the same cards that a Fantasy picked for [a reading about the Summer Breeze era](https://twitter.com/Boice51441/status/1277456344228872192). 
> 
> The title is a reference to Youngbin, Inseong and Dawon's item for League of SFGends (Season 2)—["Survival in the Company"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUWAg1Rqu74). 
> 
> For more BinSeong content, check out:[@guava_otp93](https://twitter.com/guava_otp93).


End file.
